Talk:Mangekyō Sharingan
Mangekyo techniques are not unique with each individual In chapter 463 Sasuke used Susanoo proving that MS techniques are not unique with each individual. Naruto databook states that anyone able to use Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi can summon Susanoo. It also states this about Kamui "If one spends a lot of time and trains one's chakra over and over again, this technique can be invoked". Meaning that Kakashis Kamui is also not a unique Mangekyo tech.HUNTER* (talk) 16:03, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :You cannot claim something like this. In chapter 397, Madara STATES the following: "Somehow, at the last second, he transferred all of his techniques to you." So that means he GAVE Sasuke Amaterasu, Susanno, and Tsukyomi. We know for a fact that the genjutsu isn't the latter due to the facts that the effects on the target aren't the same. In addition to this, Sasuke can also put out Amaterasu, a technique Itachi did not possess. With this evidence, and the fact that Kakashi has a mangekyo ninjutsu that is not Amaterasu, it can be said that the techniques DO differ from user to user. Or, you can still argue that they don't, though the clues favors the former. Either way we can't say which one for sure, it's just a matter of waiting. Until then, leave it the way it is.Macksoar* (User talk:Macksoar*talk) 18:49, September 11, 2009 ::Actually, you're basing that on a mistranslation. Madara said that Itachi transferred his dōjutsu to Sasuke and in retrospect, it was obvious he was only talking about that one-shot Amaterasu. The databooks all but literally state that Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo are standard jutsu for Mangekyō Sahringan wielders. With the latest chapters, it became increasingly clear that any difference in abilities between Sasuke and Itachi is simply due to differences in skill and mastery and not due to different techniques. ::Kamui's case is less clear though. It seems to be truly unique to Kakashi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Its probley sumthin 2 do with his transplanted eye...according 2 the 3rd databook, we are going to learn how Kakashi got the Mangekyo Sharingan so we r probley going 2 learn y he can use Kamui--Moiz1224 (talk) 01:58, September 12, 2009 (UTC) it seems that the uchiha alone can only use amaterasu, tsukuyomi, and susaoo, kamui must be a special tech. that only people without uchiha blood can use, which would make a lot of sense, but we should rmove that part about unique techs., we can't base such info on a transplanted sharingan, unless we see an uchiha using kamui or some other unique tech. (talk) 13:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Agreed. Nothing until it's confirmed. >>Macksoar First of all Macksoar* Itachi did show the ability to extinguish Amatersu just like Madara did when Sasuke used Amaterasu on him,read the manga. Second of all Itachi didnt transplant all of his eye techs to Sasuke,that was a mistranlation. Third of all please read the databook before you post anything. The databook clearly states that ANYONE with MS can learn Kamui,this is from the databook translated about Kamui "If one spends a lot of time and trains one's chakra over and over again, this technique can be invoked". And lastly Kakashi can not use Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi because he doesnt possess the Uchiha blood and strong chakra to perform these techs. In my opinion the manga and the databook shows enough evidence that MS techniques are not unique with each individual.HUNTER* (talk) 01:58, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Check the Talk:Madara's Teleporting Technique where I've said that Madara's teleporting jutsu could be an advanced form of Kamui - MadaraU (talk) 07:49, September 18, 2009 (UTC) will someone please just remove the part about techniques being unique among individuals, we have given enough reason for that to be removed now. (talk) 20:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Genjutsu For some reason the genjutsu Sasuke used against Shi keeps getting made reference to in this article. So, I draw attention to the fact that Sasuke is using a [http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/462/05/ regular Sharingan]. Plz stop adding it. ''~SnapperT '' 02:57, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :That's not a regular Sharingan. Just because you don't see his eyes take the Mangekyo pattern doesn't mean it's not his mangekyo genjutsu. Please recall that when Itachi used Tsukyomi against Kakashi for the first time, his eyes maintained the appearance of the regular Sharingan. ::Actually, yes it does mean that. A Mangekyō Sharingan technique requires the Mangekyō Sharingan to be activated. ::When Itachi used Tsukuyomi against Kakashi, you didn't see his eyes at all. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:31, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::How could a mere regular sharingan genjutsu cause the victim paralysis and him pain in his eye? The sharingan we saw was just part of the illusion; he was still sitting on top of the pillar/wall. It looks like he deactivated his mangekyo after the genjutsu.Wreiad (talk) 16:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Or he didn't use it, and he's quite skilled at Genjutsu....u'r forgetting, the Sharingan has some powerfull genjutsu on its own...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::The pain is evidently in his left eye, whereas his Mangekyo genjutsu are cast with his right eye. It can't be both. ''~SnapperT '' 23:32, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I believe in the beginning Kishimoto did not intend for the Mangekyo Sharingan to change the user's pupils after normal Sharingan was activated. Only after the 3 year jump do we see the new pupils, which is why you may not see it in the manga/anime when Itachi returns to Konoha. Blindness Has it been stated that the eyes don't decline in vision at the same pace to one another? One eye can deteriorate at a faster pace depending on the use of the technique. Evidence: Chapter 390, page 14, panel 2. Looking at Itachi's right eye, it's clearly been damaged from the overuse of amaterasu has caused that eye to go blind (or decline in vision) while the left still remains in Mangekyo Sharigan form. It's not a big point, I know, but it does indicate that a Mangekyo users can lose an individual ability before the other instead of both at the same time. : - Gojinn Mangekyou "Kaleidoscope" Sharingan :-O I think the word kaleidoscope is unnecessary in the description of Sasuke's mangekyou because well, mangekyou means kaleidoscope in jap from what I know :) Therefore I will delete the word. If it is not ok, I will write it back. - MadaraU (talk) 18:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) my edit I do want to apologize for my edit. the computer I am on only sees two of the images for the mangekyos. i tried to insert another image, thinking that it may have been an error, but that didn't work so i changed it back. I hope i didn't mess it up for others. ^^'' --Shaddow 14:46, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Sharingan Shouldn't this page have the sharingan icon because the Mangekyo originated from the sharingan. I would do it my self but don't know how.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 00:40, October 28, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Mangekyou ten tails eye? In the spoiler of naruto chapter 467 it is said that the ten tails one eye is mangekyou? Cooltamerboy (talk) 12:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC). :Yes, in one of the spoilers for chapter 467, the spoiler provider described the Ten-Tails' eye as a Mangekyō Sharingan. Is there a point to this question? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Then shoudn't it be added in the mangekyou variations? Cooltamerboy (talk) 12:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC). :::No, because a spoiler provider saying it's a Mangekyō Sharingan doesn't actually make it a Mangekyō Sharingan. The fact that nothing in the actual manga pointed to it being a Mangekyō Sharingan should have tipped you off on that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Obtaining the Mangekyo :Just a question that i have been thinking about. it says here that you actually have to feel that someone has died to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan. does that mean that they actually have to die? like if you see them appear to die but they dont actually can the shock of just believing that they are dead grant it?Husher D316 (talk) 06:11, November 11, 2009 (UTC) don't you think it is better to put madara's mangekyo icon since he was the origin and the first person to obtain it(excluding izuna)? also the shape of it is much much better than itachi's (no offense to his fans). mangekyo icon sorry to mention this again nut no one didn't even look at my post don't you think it is better to put madara's mangekyo icon since he was the origin and the first person to obtain it(excluding izuna)? :Itachi's is the first to be seen in the series, so we go with that. ''~SnapperT '' 19:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) does kakashi go blind from using mangekyo Im confused does kakashi go blind when he uses Kamui and if de does wont he stay blind since he has no siblings--TheBlueBlur (talk) 22:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Kakashi is a unique case as not only is he not an Uchiha, he had no blood relations to the Uchiha who gave him the eye. We have no idea what effects the Mangekyo has on him, other than probably more chakra being used due to no Uchiha blood in him, but I am guessing since that it is not his original eye, the Sharingan won't go blind on him due to it being in a new host. Even if it were to have any blinding effects, it would probably only be in his Sharingan eye, not his other eye. Point is, we have no idea, but there has been no sign of blindness as Kakashi has used the Mangekyo several times. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 21:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :He stated he knew that using the mangekyo made itachi blind, and inferred that he himself had the same problem. Simant (talk) 21:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) When was that? --TheBlueBlur (talk) 22:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :during kakashi and itachi's only conversation in part II. Simant (talk) 23:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Sasuke's Specific Mangkeyo Sharingan Technique If you look carefully at chapter 415 page 6, Karin's body is actually melting. What Sasuke is doing is not "putting out the flames", but reversing the effects of Amaterasu which had already destroyed Karin's body. Later on in chapter 417 page 8 he comments that he has a doesn't need to rely on the tailed beasts power as he has a new power that can destroy Konoha. I do not wish to call this time manipulation but it may be just that. -Hazy **Karin was sinking into the water.Wreiad (talk) 20:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Look very carefully at the chapter and page I noted above. Karin is not in water. She was knocked back by the 8 tails while running away from his falling body. You see her hair and head melt away. I've looked at this particular page many times because I'm surprised that no other fans have noticed the significance of what Sasuke did. -Hazy Kinjutsu "... gives the user access to powerful and forbidden techniques," yet none of the Mangekyō sharingan's techniques are listed as kinjutsu... Simant (talk) 00:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Which of the Magekyo techniques r labeled forbidden. Only Uchiha who have managed to attain Mangekyo can label those techs forbidden. Hence only Madar, Izuna, Sasuke and Itachi can. And last I checked None of them have said they r forbidden. Powerful and dangerous to everyone including the user yes, but not forbidden. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Wasn't the mangekyo itself a forbidden technique? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 15, 2009 @ 18:53 (UTC)